The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Digitally stored electronic maps are used to provide directions to users of mobile devices, for example, using any of a wide array of standalone map or direction application programs or apps. Today's electronic maps correctly determine where a mobile device is within a few feet or meters, or show where the user of that mobile device is on the electronic map in real time. Electronic maps also typically include other functionality, such as providing turn-by-turn directions to nearly any location. Additional elements such as traffic or wrecks may also be shown.
Electronic maps also appear in other applications aside from standalone mapping applications. For example, ride sharing applications, taxi applications, video games, and other applications may use digital maps. These or other applications can obtain electronic maps by calling a map server computer through an Application Programming Interface (API). Thus, a single electronic map provider that owns or operates the server computer may supply the electronic maps for many different applications.
When a mobile device is using an electronic map, the location of the mobile device can be determined using WiFi or the Global Positioning System (GPS), which reports a device location using latitude and longitude, and optionally height and time as well. This location data, as well as other data, may be collected by the electronic map provider and may be termed “telemetry” data for the mobile device. However, there may be noise or errors in the collected data. GPS drift or reflection of GPS signals from buildings, geographic features or other obstructions may result in incorrect reports. Depending on the type of device used to report location, the telemetry data that is collected may be noisy. In fact, many mobile devices report data that is so noisy that it is unusable at the collecting computer. This severely limits the potential uses of telemetry data from mobile computing devices. Thus, improved methods of filtering noise from telemetry data are needed.